


Conditioning

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, very minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty likes food. Scotty likes Pavel. They're two great tastes that taste great together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

Nyota was saying something, and it must have been pretty darned funny because Hikaru was laughing, but Pavel could not, for the life of him, concentrate on Nyota's words because there was a soupy haze forming in his brain and his dick was swelling in his pants.

He shifted nervously in his seat, hoping no one noticed how flushed he was. What if he was asked a question about … whatever his friends were talking about? He shoved a forkful of apple pie into his mouth. They couldn't expect him to speak with a mouthful of pie.

The sweetness and delicate flakiness of the pie seemed to spread throughout his entire body, wrapping warmth around his brain and then expanding down to fill his chest, his belly and then his …

Oh.

 _Oh._

Pavel looked down at his dessert, now knowing exactly what was happening and barely believing it. All he wanted to do was shove another forkful into his mouth and relish in the feeling, but he put his fork down instead and pushed the plate away from him.

Nyota noticed first. She glanced at the plate as it scraped lightly against the table, eyes darting up to Pavel's face, a question flickering in them for a split second before Pavel began avoiding her gaze. She finally finished what she was saying, and Pavel was sure she was about to ask what was wrong, but Hikaru beat her to it.

"You all right?" he asked.

"No," Pavel said, pushing back from the table. "I am … not feeling well."

"Do you need to visit Sickbay?" asked Nyota. "Want us to walk you down?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I should probably just lie down. I will see you both tomorrow."

He excused himself and headed for the exit, feeling concerned stares following him all the way out. He had no intention of lying down. Well, not for any reasons they might be thinking of. And a visit to Sickbay would no doubt get him a good talking to, and yelling at, from Dr. McCoy, because there was absolutely nothing wrong with Pavel. Nothing that required medical attention, at any rate.

It was Scotty's quarters he ended up at, and when Scotty's voice admitted him, Pavel marched into the room, ready to do some yelling. Or fucking. He really wasn't sure which.

Scotty looked up from his computer and smiled his adorable smile. "Hello there, lovely. Was just thinking about you." He swiveled his chair away from his desk, and Pavel's eyes dropped right down to his crotch. He was in pajamas already – an old t-shirt and thin, cotton pants – which meant there was a pretty good chance he wasn't wearing underwear.

"I was thinking about you too," Pavel replied, and he didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he thought he should, what with his arousal putting up such a good fight against his anger.

Scotty stood and came over to him, holding his arms open for him. Pavel's eyes lingered on Scotty's crotch, watching the way Scotty's bits wobbled beneath the thin fabric. Yep, definitely no underwear.

He went into Scotty's arms and immediately kissed him, eliciting a little hum of appreciation from Scotty. Pavel's voice soon joined his as Pavel felt those hands on his body, the hands that his skin knew so well now. One hand gently lifted Pavel's shirt just a bit as it caressed up his back, while the other slipped up underneath to lie flat on his spine, pressing firmly, a reassuring, possessive presence on his skin.

"Well, someone's happy to see me," Scotty murmured.

Pavel opened his eyes, suddenly remembering why he'd come here in the first place. "I am angry with you," he said.

Scotty blinked at him. "Oh? This is angry, then, is it?"

Pavel frowned. "You are conditioning me."

"Sorry?"

 _"Conditioning."_ Words came tumbling out of Pavel's mouth in a flurry, his anger growing with each syllable. "The food thing, Scotty. Apple pie shouldn't do this to a person, it isn't normal, I had to excuse myself and leave the mess hall before someone noticed, I had to lie to my friends and tell them I wasn't feeling well so they wouldn't know –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pavel, stop, take a breath." Scotty canted his head, looking completely confused. "What are you on about now? I've conditioned you? To do what?"

Pavel pulled away, making a sharp little noise that was somewhere between a growl and a hiss, and began pacing a tight circle around Scotty. "I was having dessert with Hikaru and Nyota and I started to get all …" He gestured frantically with his hands, trying to find the right word. "Bothered. I started to get all bothered, and I didn't know why at first, but then I realized what it must be; it is you, Scotty. You and your crazy food thing."

"What, you mean when I feed you while we …?" Scotty asked as he turned on the spot to follow Pavel's pacing.

"Yes! Don't tell me you didn't know this would happen."

"I didn't! I barely even know what we're talking about!"

"Oh, please. It is well documented what can happen when you repeat a behavior over and over. Conditioning, Scotty. It was invented in Russia, you know."

Scotty snorted. "Pavlov."

Pavel pointed an accusatory finger at him. " _See?_ You know exactly what I am talking about! Now that I think about it, it has been happening more and more lately. I get hot and uncomfortable and things start … waking up down there. _You_ have done this to me, Scotty. You have conditioned me to be aroused by food."

"Now, hold on just a minute … Pavel. Pavel, please stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy."

Pavel stopped and crossed his arms.

"I haven't done anything to you on purpose. It's just a fun thing I like to do with you. It's fun for you too, isn't it? I wouldn't do it if you didn't like it."

"Yes, _clearly_ I like it too," Pavel said, gesturing at his own crotch in exasperation. "That much is obvious, but I don't understand why. Maybe if you tried to explain it …"

Scotty sighed and thought for a moment. "I don't know, love. Watching you eat is sexy, that's all."

Pavel frowned again. "I don't understand."

"It's simple. Food is about passion. You know? It fills you up and energizes you. It's about tastes and sensations and smells, it's like … it's like sex, in a way."

"Oh," Pavel said, frowning as he processed this information. "That is why you like to watch me eat? Because it is like sex?"

"Well, not _exactly_ like sex, no. I just like watching you put things in your mouth and lick your fingers." Scotty's eyes grew dark and his voice soft. He stepped toward Pavel and took him in his arms again. He found Pavel's body to be quite unyielding now, but that didn't discourage him. "I love watching you nourish yourself," he continued, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Pavel's cheek. "Got to keep this beautiful body healthy, don't we?"

Those words turned Pavel on like nothing else. His anger dissipated and all he could think about was Scotty's wobbly bits. Well, that and pie. His anger-tense muscles relaxed and he melted into Scotty's embrace. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, offering Scotty his neck to suck. "I might be a little hungry now, actually," he breathed, trying to sound nonchalant. "I never did finish my dessert."

Scotty immediately stopped and raised his head. "I could pay a visit to the mess."

Pavel smiled, and so did Scotty.

"Is it all foods or just certain ones?" Scotty asked.

"Sweet things. Fruit. Desserts. Baked goods."

"Right. I'm on it." Scotty placed a quick kiss on Pavel's cheek before turning and racing out of his quarters. He abruptly stopped out in the corridor, stumbling and nearly running over some poor blue-shirted female officer, scaring her half to death. His rushed apologies dropped in volume, him calling them out to her as he ran down the hall, and then finally the door slid shut, cutting them off altogether. With a smile, Pavel turned and headed for the bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he went.

When Scotty returned, carrying a plate full of various things, Pavel was naked, sitting on his knees in the center of the bed. Scotty came whistling into the room, saw him, and with a horny little growl, he set his things down on the bed, crawled toward Pavel and scooped him up in his arms, kissing him possessively as he laid down with him. He cuddled Pavel as he reached for the plate, and when he brought his hand back, he offered Pavel a large strawberry.

"Open up, lovely," Scotty said. "You need your strength."

Pavel opened his mouth and took a bite. He wasn't sure if the strawberry was genetically enhanced or if his senses were simply heightened by his own arousal, but the flavor burst in his mouth like fireworks, almost unnaturally intense, making him moan with pleasure as he chewed. He felt the juices running down the side of his face and was about to wipe them away, but then he noticed the way Scotty was watching him, eyes trained on his mouth. He left the liquid alone, as Scotty seemed entranced by it. Scotty fed him more juicy berries while cuddling and nuzzling him, then finally licked up the juice that escaped Pavel's mouth and sucked Pavel's lips clean. He fed Pavel from his own mouth too, the two of them sharing a strawberry back and forth while Scotty played with Pavel's cock. Scotty let Pavel feed him too; Pavel would bite into a berry and then feed the rest to Scotty, who nibbled Pavel's fingers every time he took a berry from them.

By the time they got through the berries, Pavel was a horny, quivering, pliable puddle. He lay there on his back with his legs spread, one hand fisting his prick while he licked sticky juice from his fingers. He was contentedly sucking his thumb when Scotty got up on his knees and turned his back on Pavel. He glanced over his shoulder at Pavel with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are you doing?" Pavel asked around his thumb.

"You'll see in a second." Scotty winked at him and then finally turned back around. His dick was now protruding over the top of his waist band and there was something clear and viscous coating the head. He straddled Pavel, pulled Pavel's thumb from his mouth and crawled up his body, dribbling the sticky liquid all the way up Pavel's front, until his cock right in Pavel's face.

"What have you done?" Pavel asked with a grin.

"Have a taste," Scotty said. "Go on." He held himself by the base of his prick and angled it toward Pavel's mouth. Pavel poked his tongue out and gave the head a lick. Honey. With a little laugh, he took the head in his mouth and began sucking, drawing horny little groans from Scotty.

When Pavel had sucked all the honey off, Scotty offered him some more on his fingers. Pavel sucked each finger, one at a time, saving the thumb for last and then sucking it like it were his own. Scotty lay down next to him and slipped his unoccupied arm underneath him, around his shoulders, and pulled him close.

"All done?" he asked, pulling his thumb from Pavel's mouth. Pavel licked his lips and nodded. "Want some more, love?" Scotty murmured as he reached across Pavel. When he brought his hand back, it was holding a little mini muffin. Scotty held the muffin to Pavel's nose, and Pavel sniffed; apples. He was instantly reminded of pie, of warmth flooding his body and clouding his brain. His mouth watered and his dick leaked.

"Spread your legs," Scotty instructed. Pavel obeyed, and slid the one nearest Scotty in between Scotty's legs. His hand automatically went to his crotch, but Scotty stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touching. You impatient thing, you. Let's test out this supposed conditioning, shall we? Open up the shuttle bay doors, laddie. Shuttle's coming in for a landing."

Pavel giggled. "If you would like me to eat that muffin, I would advise you not to make me laugh."

"Less gum flapping, more eating. Come on now, open up."

Pavel managed to get his giggles under control and opened his mouth. He took a little bite of the muffin and hummed contentedly as he chewed, the same warm, wonderful feeling that had filled him up in the mess hall expanding in his chest now. He nuzzled Scotty's chest, squirming in his arms, feeling like he couldn't get close enough to him. Scotty offered him the rest of the muffin, and Pavel took the whole thing into his mouth. His dick twitched as he bit down on a tart, flavorful little bit of baked apple.

Scotty's mouth curled up into a cute, lopsided smile. "Bloody hell, I love watching you like this."

"You are going to make me fat," Pavel protested through his mouthful. Scotty chuckled as he reached for another little muffin.

"You? Fat?" Scotty snorted. "The day that happens is the day I modulate the deflector shields without terminating the subharmonic plasma sensors first. Your body's perfect, an efficient little machine. You've got nothing to fret about. Now, open up for me. Here comes another."

Pavel took the second mini muffin, the entire thing this time, into his mouth. It was just small enough to fit, but just big enough to be a bit too much, and he suddenly realized how sexy it felt to have his mouth so full. Well, he'd already known that, to a certain extent. He'd already known how wonderful it could be to have his mouth filled up with Scotty's prick or Scotty's tongue, and even with Scotty's toes, but food hadn't ever crossed his mind as something that could be this sexy.

He was rocking his hips now and hadn't even realized it. He'd been too busy concentrating on the sensations flooding his body, that sweet apple-pie warmth feeling making his limbs feel like dead weight, making his cock heavy and hot with the pulse of his own heart.

"Well, I'll be damned," Scotty said. "Looks like I really have done quite a number on you. You can't keep still at all, you poor thing." Scotty didn't look terribly remorseful. In fact he was still smiling, though his eyes were as kind as ever. He stroked Pavel's cheek and murmured, "D'you need to be touched, love?"

"Yes," Pavel gasped as he finished swallowing. He looked down at his own cock, watched a little bead of pre-come leak from the slit. He dropped his head back and whined as he squirmed, pushing his hips up against thin air.

"More," he pleaded. He clutched at Scotty's forearm and nuzzled at his chest. "Please, may I have more?"

"Promise not to touch yourself?"

"Yes! I promise, I promise!"

"All right, then." Scotty reached over to the platter, to what Pavel could now see was a small, clear pot of honey. Scotty dipped his index and middle fingers inside and brought his honey-coated fingertips to Pavel's mouth. Pavel didn't even care that honey was dripping onto his cheek. He sucked those fingers into his mouth, sucked all the honey off, and then pulled them out again.

"Look what you've done to me," he said between breathy moans, his voice low and husky. Scotty sucked his wet fingertips completely clean and then began caressing Pavel all over, everywhere but his cock.

"I swear I didn't mean to," Scotty said with a little glint in his eye.

"I don't believe you."

Scotty laughed softly. "Show me how I've conditioned you. Show me what your body can do."

Pavel understood; Scotty was telling him to come without touching his dick. Pavel wasn't sure he could do that, but as soon as Scotty offered more honey-covered fingers, as soon as the flavor touched his tongue, all his doubts dissolved and his groin pulsed with heat and pleasure. He concentrated on making his body perform, and even Scotty seemed to be trying to mentally urge him on; his brow furrowed and he got a determined look in his eyes as he watched Pavel, his mouth now a thin little pink line, its corners turned slightly down. Pavel felt the tension in Scotty's body as Scotty held onto him, building as Scotty began to thrust against Pavel's thigh in exact unison with Pavel's thrusts against the empty air.

And then Scotty reached for more honey, lots this time, and it dribbled along the sheets and left glistening golden trails across Pavel's moist, trembling skin, and Scotty was doing it on purpose, deliberately dribbling it on Pavel's nipples and into the dip at the center of his clavicle. But this time Scotty licked his fingers clean himself, and then he looked down at Pavel's mouth, and Pavel understood; Scotty hadn't swallowed yet.

Pavel opened his mouth eagerly and was rewarded with Scotty's honey-laden tongue. Pavel sucked and clung to Scotty, digging his nails into Scotty's arm, trying to pull him closer. But Scotty stayed where he was and let his hand go wandering instead, let it travel down between Pavel's legs, where his wet fingertips massaged the sensitive little area just behind Pavel's balls.

Pavel whimpered when Scotty finally pulled his mouth away. Scotty kept his eyes trained on Pavel's lips and throat, watching him swallow and lick his own mouth clean, meanwhile Pavel watched Scotty's pupils dilate, watched his cute little turned-down mouth twitch. His look of determination intensified as he reached for more honey. Into his mouth it went, and into Pavel's mouth his tongue went. Pavel let out a hard groan and hooked his hand onto the back of Scotty's neck to hold him in place. The kiss was wet and sticky and the honey was all over their mouths now and Pavel felt like he might actually be just on the verge of climax. He sucked honey-flavored spit right out of Scotty's mouth with such hunger, he feared for a moment he might actually hurt him.

And then he felt Scotty's hand _finally_ touch his cock, giving him a little tug, and that was all it took. Pleasure erupted inside him and he was painting his own belly with warm strings of come.

Scotty pulled his mouth away and went kissing down Pavel's body, to all the places where he'd dribbled honey; the hollow of Pavel's collar bone and both of his nipples, sucking each one as Pavel bucked and squirmed and then began to come down.

Scotty didn't stop when Pavel's orgasm did. He got on all fours over Pavel and moved up and down his body, licking clean all the honey-drizzled areas and licking up all the come from Pavel's belly. Pavel could see Scotty's arm pumping furiously and he knew that Scotty's hand had slipped into his pants and was working his cock. As Scotty made his way back up Pavel's body, he raised his head and looked dazedly into Pavel's eyes.

"Can I come on you, love?" he asked in a breathy husk of a voice. Pavel nodded, and Scotty stood up on his knees and shimmied even further up, now kneeling over Pavel's stomach. He pulled his elastic waistband down out of the way, exposing himself and aiming for Pavel's face. Pavel reached out to touch him, feeling the soft, exposed skin of his hips as Scotty jerked himself off. He looked up into Scotty's eyes, watching for signs of impending climax; the clenched teeth, the twitching jaw muscles, that telltale look of intensity. They were all there, and all it took to push Scotty over the edge was the appearance of Pavel's little pink tongue, licking the stickiness from his own lips.

Pavel let Scotty paint his chest and neck with come, closed his eyes defensively as it landed on his face too. Then Scotty fell down at his side, facing him, and Pavel looked over at him. Scotty's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open as he panted, the left side of his face mashed against the sheets. He looked so innocent like that, Pavel had to smile to himself. There was no way someone so sweet could have deliberately conditioned him, was there?

And then Pavel noticed the little cut on Scotty's lower lip, just on the inside.

"Oh, Scotty," Pavel said, pushing up onto his elbows to get a better look. Scotty finally opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Your lip. I think I bit you."

"Huh?" Scotty frowned and brought a hand up to feel his lip while poking his tongue out a bit and feeling with its tip. He grinned. "Oh, that. Yeah, you got a bit excited there for a moment."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing. Lie back down." He propped himself up on an elbow and reached across Pavel to grab a handful of bedsheets, which he used to wipe up the mess he'd made on Pavel's skin. "I rather like it when I become the food, I must say," he said, giving Pavel a wink as he nudged his little cut with his tongue again. Pavel smiled sheepishly and settled on his back again. He gazed lazily up at Scotty, a loving smile spreading across his face. Scotty caught that smile and returned it tenfold.

"Still angry with me?" he asked as he dried Pavel's chest.

"Yes," Pavel replied, though he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Scotty finished cleaning him up, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Pavel rolled onto his side and snuggled into Scotty's arms. "I forgive you."

They kissed once more, Pavel deliberately running his tongue along Scotty's cut lip, tasting the metallic tang where the skin split. Then Pavel relaxed in Scotty's arms and closed his eyes.

"You taste like honey," he whispered. "And blood. But mostly honey."

"Is honey another food you'll have to avoid in company?"

Pavel grinned. "Yes. Thanks a lot, by the way."

 

At breakfast the next morning, Pavel hummed happily to himself as he drizzled honey onto a toasted bagel half.

END


End file.
